


l a c r i m o s o

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: Lo amaba, más que a nada y que a todo. Lo amaba en cada pequeño detalle y en cada rasgo de su cara.Amaba a su baby boy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	l a c r i m o s o

## { ✿ i }

Lucius lo amaba. Lo amaba en las mañanas con su cabello revuelto y ojos somnoliento. Los amaba en las tardes con los labios mojados de té. Lo amaba en las noches, con sus piernas abiertas para él y la cara sonrojada.

  
Lo amaba especialmente cuando lo llamaba daddy, cuando tiraba de su cabello al sentir demasiado placer y gritaba su nombre en euforia.

  
Lo amaba todo el tiempo, todos los días y a toda hora. Lo amaba dormido, lo amaba despierto, lo amaba feliz y lo amaba enojado. Lo amaba con ojos lacrimosos y lo amaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojos.

  
Lo amaba por su hermosura, por sus ojos negros cual obsidiana y su piel cual nieve. Lo amaba por su infantil cara de muñeca y su curvo cuerpo que daba pie a sus más recónditas fantasías.

  
Amaba que fuese tan pequeño y fácil de cargar en sus brazos. Amaba que ni aunque se pusiera de puntitas pudiera llegar a su hombro y tuviera que levantarlo del suelo para que pudiera darle un beso.

  
Pero igual que amaba su físico, así amaba su personalidad. Amaba que intimidara con una simple mirada y que inspirara respeto. Amaba que soltara comentarios tan… él y lograra aterrar a todo mundo.

  
Amaba que fuera tan inteligente, que pudiera hacer pociones con los ojos cerrados y encima las mejorara. Que inventara hechizos por diversión o para protección personal; realmente amaba que fuera tan poderoso y con un simple expelliarmus destruyera la espalda de un hombre contra la pared.

  
Amaba sus comentarios, sus costumbres y maldita sea que amaba su voz.

  
Amaba su largo cabello, amaba que se viera como chica pero que fuera hombre. Amaba su cuerpo, su espíritu luchador y sobre todo, su valentía.

  
Amaba todo de él, cada peca en su nariz y cada tierno lunar de sus delgados brazos. Amaba como el negro contrastaba con su piel y esos jeans de cuero se pegaban como si estuviesen pintados.

  
Amaba comprarle cosas aunque él se negara a recibirlas. Amaba llenarlo de regalos y comodidades, una forma de consolar ese vacío de su niñez y sus maltratos.

  
Amaba verlo preparando pociones con tanta provisionalidad a pesar de ser apenas un niño, alguien que debería ser inexperto e inmaduro y era, en todo su esplendor, el epítome de el talento.

  
Era perfecto, sin importar lo que dijera Black, Potter y su pandilla de ineptos. Ese montón de enfermos nunca sabrían lo que era tener a semejante ángel en sus manos. Nunca sabrían porque era abrazarlo por las noches o hacerle el amor.

  
Nunca lo sabrían, y amaba que fuera así.

  
Amaba a su Severus, amaba a su baby boy con todo el corazón. Con toda su alma, con su puño y letra.

  
Lo amaría hasta la muerte.

✿

**Author's Note:**

> 💖


End file.
